Official Merchandise
Overview Listing of merchandise licensed, sold or given away by NCsoft and Cryptic Studios that involves the City of Franchise. *''Add note about PlayNC selling physical good in North America till mid 2006, EU still does.'' *''possible note about NCsoft asking for merchandise ideas back in 2004, but later abandoning the idea of selling items based on the IP'' *''Someone needs to raid the Korean store for merchandise images and info.'' Shirts NCsoft Dual Release T-shirt A Shirt produced by NCsoft to advertise and celebrate the release of two new games (at the time) City of Heroes, and Lineage 2. These shirts where not purchasable and only obtainable from cons, and some store promotion packages. Hero Shirt 1 Hero Shirt 2 Hero Shirt UK A heroic blue shirt with the traditional star at its center. This shirt is only sold in the PlayNC store in the EU due to its creation after the US branch discontinued merchandise sales. Villains Shirt Villain Shirt UK A villainous red shirt with the the usual arachnos symbol at its center. This shirt is only sold in the PlayNC store in the EU due to its creation after the US branch discontinued merchandise sales. Freem! Shirt The much sought after 'Freem!' shirt. This t-shirt was only available to people who purchased them at the 2008 San Diego Comic Convention. Posters Freedom Phalanx Verse 5th Column CoH vs CoV City of Villains Poster given away as part of the marketing campaign for the City of Villains release. Good VS Evil A poster designed to go with the release of the Good Versus Evil Edition of the City of Franchise. This poster was never purchasable in North America, but can be acquired from the EU website, or from Conventions at the time of the GvE's release. City of Heroes Collectible Card Game Please see the main article City of Heroes Collectible Card Game Note: There are 2 series of these, this section cares about the packaging box wise that was sold, not the contents and their relations, history, etc box1 box2 box3 box... City of Heroes Comic Please see the main article City of Heroes (Comic Book) Blue King Studios Top Cow Productions Miscellaneous Items Lord Recluse Statue A hand painted resin statue that stands at a height of 23cm. These statues are available from the EU store, but have only been seen in the Americas in background sections of developer office photos and a single one that was sold on eBay as part of a 2007 winter charity event. CoV Cape The much sought after Villains cape. These capes are made from 100% polyester and dyed black with a bright red Arachnos symbol on the back. The size of these capes is intended to be comparable to the short cape length found in-game. These capes where only available to the player base through conventions and a few contests. Some advertisement kits given out to promote the upcoming release of City of Villains contained these items as well, but where only given to press and certain stores. CoV Buttons CoV Balloons Cov Stickers NCsoft Wireless Mouse one verison has CoH logos (from UK) See Also Links *PlayNC's EU Branch Store Category:Merchandise